Dusiek 101/scenariusz
(Scena otwiera się na Danville High School) '' 'Becky' '' Hej, Vanessa! Jak było na lato? 'Vanessa' '': O, podstawowe. Całkiem fajne, kiedy byłem na mojej mamy i porządku, gdy byłem na mój tata. Czy wiesz, że w lipcu, faktycznie usunięte wszystkie niebieskie ze wszystkich obrazów w muzeum? Wszystko niebieski! 'Lacie' : Omigosh, całkowicie zobaczyli, że! Picassa cały okres jest po prostu niebieski beżowy teraz. Vanessa '' '' '': Tak. To był mój tata. '' ''(Johnny jest w.) '' 'Johnny' . Sigh Vanessa '' '' '' Cześć, Johnny . LaCie '' '' : To wygląda tak, jakby nie miała swój rozbijając bardzo dobrze . Johnny '' '' : '' (poza ekranem) "" Ech . Vanessa '' '' '': To nie było tak, że będziemy się tak długo, Johnny '' Johnny '' '' '': Wystarczy wziąć tacę rozbiór i używać jej woskową podstawę do kołyski moje złamane serce, Vanessa! '' '''Student 1' ''. Niech go, bracie Vanessa '' '' ''. I pomyśleć, że chciałem wrócić do szkoły dla poczucia normalności '' 'Główny Lang' : Dzień dobry, ludzi. Jak wiecie, były pewne zmiany kadrowe. Jeśli będziesz siedzieć, wprowadzę Cię do nowej nauki nauczyciela ... ' Doofenshmirtz' : Heinz Dundersztyc ! LaCie '' '' '': Co ? (Dramatyczny żądło i szybki zoom przestraszony twarz Vanessy.) '' '(Piosenka: Doof 101)' '' '' teraz zaczyna nowe życie i całkiem miły z niego gość '''Laura Dickinson:' '' Teraz on przewrócenia się nowy liść I nie jest tak źle, facet '''Danny i Laurę:' '' Teraz to on ma drugą szansę A jego nowe życie dopiero się zaczyna No dalej, to będzie zabawa Zaczyna się w jednym Doof 101! (Doof, Doof, Doof 101) o będziemy ubaw mieć wiele rzeczy wam pokaze inm jesień skńczy się głowy spuchną wam od wrażeń '''Dundersztyc:' '' profesor dusiek jak nic '''Doofenshmirtz nauczyciel 'Główny Lang' '': dr Dundersztyc jest tutaj na próbę . '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Tak, nie, już '' miał '' badanie.Sędzia dał mi wybór robi ciężko lub prace społeczne. Tak, tutaj jestem, gotowy do nadawania na tych młodych, podobnych do gąbki umysłach całą moją ogromną wiedzę zła sci-II oznacza naukę. To prawda. Regularne stara nauka. Nie zła w ogóle. W rzeczywistości, mam przekreślone słowo "zło", kiedy to pojawia się w moich starych podręczników. Tak, powinno to być bułka z masłem. '' (do Vanessa) "" Cześć, kochanie-kins! '' (Vanessa uderza głową na biurku.) '' Dziękuję, główny Lang. Mogę wziąć go tutaj. '' '''Główny Lang' '': Tak wiesz, Heinz, mam na ciebie oko. Tęsknię za nic. ''(On cofa się drzwi i kończy się w szafie dozorcy. On wróci się i idzie do tyłu z prawidłowym drzwi.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': I miło cię widzieć, też! '' (do klasy) "" Wiesz, że znali się od dawna, ale to historia na inny czas. Jestem doktor Dundersztyc. '' (pisząc na tablicy) "" DOOFE ... '''Vanessa' '': Tato, chodź tutaj. '' (łapie go z klasy) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Uh ... '' (wyskakuje z powrotem w ramce) "" ... enshmirtz ! (Cięcie poza szkołą.) '' Vanessa '' '' '': Tato, co ty tu robisz ? 'Doofenshmirtz' '' Czy to nie jest wspaniałe? Więcej czasu ojciec-córka! Vanessa '' '' '' Nie, nie w mojej szkole! Naprawdę? '' Johnny '' '' '': A więc jesteś tata Vanessy? Jestem Johnny. '' '''Dundersztyc' '': Nie ona zrzucić Cię ? Vanessa '' '' '': Byliśmy prawie wychodzisz ! Johnny '' '' : '' (marudzenie) "" Tak, byliśmy ! '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Ach, dziewczyny nie lubią facetów, którzy są marudna. Jesteś marudna. Rozumiem. Rozumiem. '''Becky' '': Pan Doofenshmirtz, jeśli tata Vanessy, jest ona dostaniemy, jak, specjalne traktowanie? Wziąłem dodatkowe zajęcia przypominających w nauce, aby zapewnić mojej wczesnej acceptance- Vanessa '' '' '': Nie! Brak specjalnego traktowania, ponieważ to się nie dzieje! '' ''(Lacie przychodzi na scenę.) '' LaCie '' '' '': '' (pokonać) '' Co się dzieje ? 'Doofenshmirtz' '': Wszyscy z powrotem w klasie. ''(Przeniesienie do gabinetu dyrektora.) '' 'Mrs. Pierpoint '' ': główny Lang, jesteś rozmyślając ponownie ? 'Główny Lang' '': Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze myślą, że jestem rozmyślać? To moje czoło, nie? '''Mrs. Pierpoint '' ': No ... '''Główny Lang' '' Tak, jestem rozmyślać! To, że Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Poszliśmy do college'u razem. '''Mrs. Pierpoint '' '. O '''Główny Lang' '': On likwidacji małżeństwo Charlene, dziewczyna, że '' I '' był zakochany! '''Mrs. Pierpoint '' 'nie są rozwiedzeni teraz ? '''Główny Lang' '': To nie o to chodzi ! '''Mrs. Pierpoint '' 'Och, przykro mi . '''Główny Lang' '': Jak mogła kontynuować go do mnie '''Mrs. Pierpoint '' ': No, może nadszedł czas, aby zrezygnować z pretensji . '''Główny Lang' '': Daj się urazy? Nigdy! Co sądzisz o tym czoło jest? ''(Z powrotem do Cut classrom) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Zacznijmy od genetyki, budulcem życia. Twoje geny określić, co będzie.... Żółw lub ptaka albo ... Na przykład ... '' (wyrywa włosy off Johnny) '' Johnny '' '' '': Oj! Hej! '' ''Dundersztyc: Och, nie bądź dzieckiem. Masz mnóstwo. Co najmniej przez następne dziesięć lat. Zobaczmy genetyki w pracy, dobrze? '' (On stawia włosy na szalce Petriego, i stawia talerz pod mikroskopem). '' Teraz, wszystkie informacje, które sprawia, że ten młody człowiek, który jest i to, co jest zapisane w tych nici DNA w każdej komórce jego ciało.-Kod genetyczny jest bardzo delikatna. Zobacz, teraz, jeśli przejdziemy nad tym do pary zasad tu byłby goryl, czy wiesz, może jaszczurka. Y'see, jest to cały świat rzeczy dzieje się zbyt małe dla nas nawet nie zauważy. '' ''(Pan w dół, odsłaniając mały purpurowy owad stojący obok żółtego owada.) '' 'Żółty owad' : Więc, co my tu robimy kolejny Napoleon ? 'Napoleon' : '' (fioletowy owada) '' Cóż, Wendell, mamy zamiar nawiązać kontakt z tymi wspaniałymi gigantów 'Wendell' : Będziemy ? '''Napoleon' ''. Tak, będziemy '''Wendell' '': Poczekaj. Dlaczego my? '''Napoleon' '': Aby być pierwszymi, którzy komunikują się z obcą rasą. Wystarczy pomyśleć, Wendell, ty i ja, i Floyd zamiar iść tam, gdzie nie ma błędów wbiegł Be- Dobra, gdzie jest Floyd? Floyd ! ''(Chorowity green fly saunters do dwóch pozostałych.) '' ' Floyd' '' Przepraszam, sir. Wpadłem na pajęczyne. Straciłem skrzydła (Floyd patrzy za nim.) '' Floyd '' '' '' znalazłem 'em, sir . 'Napoleon' '' Tak jak ja saying- Floyd '' '' '': Oni za mną . 'Napoleon' '': Tak, mamy ustalone, że. Kontynuując, mamy zamiar nawiązać kontakt z gigantów! Ale najpierw musimy przeskalować Klify Mahogany! "" (w odniesieniu do biurka) '' Może to potrwać kilka prób, przycisku w '' '''Wendell' '' Proszę pana, niech '' ja '' wyrzucić! Jestem mięśni! '''Napoleon' '': '' Ty '' mięśni? '''Wendell' '' Tak! Jesteś mózgi, jestem mięśni, a Floyd jest ... '''Napoleon' '': Floyd jest balast? '''Wendell' '' Tak! Floyd jest balast! Floyd '' '' '' Och, to brzmi ważne . 'Napoleon' '': W każdym razie, Wendell, jeśli czujesz mięśni, być moim gościem . '''Wendell' '': Odsuńcie się! '' (On huśtawki haka, który jest faktycznie ciągiem z wygiętego spinacza na niego. Klip zatrzaski na zlewki. Końcówki zlewki z biurka i wychwytuje błędy.) '' '''Napoleon' '': Hmm. Cóż, mamy ograniczony dopływ powietrza. Floyd, zatrzymać oddech. ''(Wytnij do biurka. Trzy książki uderzył równowagi, które przewracają się danie Petrie zawierający dwie igły elektrycznych na sznurku. Jeden pin zatrzaski na żaby i inne na jednej ziemniaków na ziemniaczanej zasilany zegar. Żaba staje się żywy i kopie danie Petrie poza mikroskopem. Doof zegarki jako danie uderza twarz Johnny'ego.) '' ''Dundersztyc: Och, to niefortunne. '' (ma danie off) '' Och, mam nadzieję, że DNA w naczyniu Petrie nie łączą się z ... '' (Johnny zaczyna rośnie ogon jaszczurki) '' Och! Och! Nie, zobacz, to jest ... To już się dzieje. '' Johnny '' '' '': '' (wygląda za nim) "" Uh ... '' '(zaczyna transformacji i wyje jak goryl Jego prawa ręka staje ramię goryl.). " 'Doofenshmirtz' '': Dobra, więc każdy zwrócić uwagę na to. To jest to, co mówi.DNA człowieka jest tylko kilka par zasad z że małpy. '' (Lewe ramię Johnny'ego staje ramię jaszczurki.) "" Albo ... albo gada o to chodzi. '' Johnny '' '' '': '' (warczy i ucieka) '' '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Zobacz? Mówiłem ci.Mazgaj. ''(Przeniesienie do przedpokoju. Zdeformowane jaszczurka-goryl-teen działa w dół.) '' Johnny '' '' '': Co się dzieje ?! '' ''(Zamknij się na aparatu bezpieczeństwa). '' ''(Przeniesienie do siedziby Owca, gdzie Carl i Monogram obserwują przebieg Johnny.) '' 'Carl' : Uh, sir? Myślę, że należy spojrzeć na to. 'Major Monogram' : Wielka Wylupiaste moogly! Bałam się, to może dojść do tego. ''(Cięcie Perry śpi na podwórku. Jego dźwięki zegarek.) '' 'Perry' : '' (rozmówcami zmęczonym głosem) '' '''Major Monogram' '': Agenta P, podnieś! '' (odwraca się sennie i drapie się w tył) '' agenta P, proszę odebrać! '' (Perry w końcu odbiera) "" Ach! Tak mi przykro, agent P, ja ... Wiem, że to jest twój czas, aby cieszyć się zasłużony odpoczynek, ale coś poszło nie tak w klasie doof, a dobrze, program pracy uwalnianiu owca nie potrzebuje tego rodzaju skandal. Whadaya powiedzmy, P? '' ''(Perry stawia na jego fedora, idzie do drzewa i do jego hovercar.) '' bee doo doo doo ba pszczoła bee doo doo doo ba pszczoła Straszny potwór nastoletnia Uwaga} {} { ''(Przeniesienie do Becky w drzwiach.) '' Becky '' '' '': Chłopaki, Johnny szaleje tam ! 'Dundersztyc' ''! Aha Vanessa '' '' '': Tato, co robisz ? 'Doofenshmirtz' '': To jeden z włoskami Johnny'ego. Jest wypełniony jego DNA. Z tym, mogę mieszać się antidotum na ... ''(Dramatyczny żądło. Przeniesienie do Agenta P do drzwi.) '' 'Gedeon' : '' (poza ekranem) '' On z form ponownie ! ''Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie. To nie jest Johnny. To, hm ... '' (szepcze) '' Pepe Pan Dziobak, cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Można iść znaleźć Johnny'ego i sprowadzić go z powrotem do szkoły? On ma tłuste włosy, a on ma na sobie płaszcza. Mmm, a on również częścią-goryl, częściowo jaszczurka. Nie można go przegapić. '' (na głos) '' klasy, Pan Dziobak jest ... okazjonalne asystent. nauczyciel 'Student 2' '' Czy to jest realne? Dziobaka '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Nie! To .... to człowiek. To zdeformowane, malutki ... turkusowe człowiek. Vanessa, zabrać ze sobą swoich przyjaciół tutaj, uh, uh, Ponytails, Spikey Head Tweedle-Tie i przejdź się Johnny. Vanessa '' '' '':. Cześć, "Pan Dziobak" '' ''(Wychodzą.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Dobra, a reszta z was, mięśni,zwykła twarz, slap-szczęśliwy,pasiaste spodnie, tu i pomóż mi z antidotum . '''Ropey-Face' '': Czekaj, dlaczego ja mam zwykłą twarz ? '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Posłuchaj mojej rady: Własne. ''(Cięcie Johnny nadal spływały po korytarzach. Idzie na siłownię.) '' Vanessa '' '' '': Johnny? Er, "Creature dawniej znany jako Johnny"? '' Johnny '' '' '': '' (ukrywa się pod trybunami) "" Odejdź ! Vanessa '' '' '': Johnny, ty musisz wyjść! Mój tata może pomóc! '' Johnny '' '' '': Nienawidzisz mnie ! Vanessa '' '' : Nie nienawidzę cię. Możemy być przyjaciółmi. '' Johnny '' '' '': '' (widzi Perry) "" Hę? Whoa! Co to jest ?! że sprawa Vanessa '' '' '': To tylko malutki turkusowy-aaaa !! '' (Johnny nosi Vanessa się jak Fay Wray.) '' '' Johnny '' '' '': Vanessa ! Vanessa '' '' : Pepe !! '' ''(Perry strzela do siatki w Johnny'ego i zatrzaskuje się na jego ogonie. Johnny ucieka pomieszczeń z Vanessą w tym wątku. Reszta uczniów przestrzegać Perry się). '' ''(Wytnij do śmietnika, gdzie trzy owady siedzi.) '' '''Napoleon' '' Wyprawa czasopismo, wejście trzy. Mamy biwakuje. W połowie drogi lądowania się klifów '''Wendell' '' Nie pamiętam biwak . Floyd '' '' '': poszedłem przed wyjazdem . 'Napoleon' '': Oy. Biwak. To prowizoryczny obóz. To-Słuchaj, to nie jest ważne. Co Martwię się o to, co mamy zamiar powiedzieć o nas samych gigantów? '''Wendell' ''. Floyd rzuca się na jego jedzenie Floyd '' '' '': To prawda. Zrobić. '' '''Napoleon' '': Niech nie prowadzić z tym . Floyd '' '' '' Mogę również zapach przez moje włosy . 'Napoleon' '' Ale co mamy powiedzieć gatunku obcego, aby je zrozumieć całą naszą kulturę? Naszym miejscem w tym rozległym kosmosie? ''(Pomniejsz. Jeden z uczniów otwiera śmieci można wyrzucić coś i błędy spaść i kończy się na ringu liny na ekranie tablicy okresowego.) '' '''Napoleon' '': Co się dzieje ?! ''(One latać na ring i wpadać na modelu układu słonecznego i skończyć splatting na ziemi.) '' Floyd '' '' '' Myślę, że właśnie biwakuje ponownie. (Wytnij do doof pouczając Becky trzyma kroplomierza na zlewki przewożących płynną formułę jakiegoś.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Ostrożnie. Ostrożny. Wszystko zależy od uzyskania mieszaniny precyzyjne. '' (Becky spada ciecz do zlewki. Doof pobudza go słomą i napojów to.) "" Mmm. Doskonała. Teraz to jak zrobić Shirley Temple. Hej, Mięśnie, jak to antidotum nadchodzi? '' Mięśnie '' '' '' '' (w garniturze hazmat i niosące radioaktywnego kija) "" Al ... najbardziej ... zrobić. '' (spada go do cylindra i wybucha trochę. Nalewa go do szalki Petriego i Doof dostaje niektóre z nich za pomocą igły.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '' Dobra, gotowe. Teraz, gdzie jest marudna gad chłopak? Vanessa '' '' '': '' (poza ekranem) '' Ktoś mi pomóc ! (Cięcie Johnny przenoszenia Vanessa się na wieżę zegarową.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': '' (poza ekranem) '' Ma Vanessa! '' (z resztą klasy) '' Kto się się na wycieczkę? ''(Cięcie poza Perry prowadzi klasę na zewnątrz.) '' Johnny '' '' '' Sanktuarium ! 'Vanessa' '' Och, jesteś taka królowa dramatu. Zobacz, to ... To dlaczego zerwaliśmy! '"(Cięcie niżej. Perry startuje)." " '''Ropey-Face' '': Czekaj, gdzie on idzie ? ''(Doof udaje się przez tłum z igłą.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Dobra, teraz, Jak się zrobimy ... Nikt nie ma kuszę, oni ? Becky '' '' '' ja! '' (pokonać) '' Co? Dlaczego jest to, że dziwne? '' ''(Doof bierze kuszę i Perry sprowadza się w jego hovercar.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '' Och, to świetnie! Dzięki! '' (wspina się) '' Hej, masz nowe uchwyty na kubki. '''Ropey-Face' '' Whoa! Pan Dziobak ma fajny wózek! '''Doofenshmirtz' '' Trzymaj się, kochanie! '' (Perry) "" No cóż, myślę, że to tak, jak mówi stare przysłowie, "włączyć faceta do goryla-jaszczurki, a on prowadzi twoja córka się dzwonnica." To naprawdę nie dla mnie sens, ale teraz myślę, że ... '' (Johnny naciska dzwonek się i ląduje na Perry z długim DONG!) ''(Przeniesienie do głównego Lang karmienia niektórych ryb i patrząc na zegarek.) '' '''Główny Lang' '': To nie jest godzina pierwsza! ''(Bat pan John P. Tristate Elementary. Słyszymy standardowe otwarcie riff gitarowy.) '' 'Sally' : Hej, chłopaki! Jak idzie? Przerwa się kończy ''(Wytnij ujawnić Fineasz i Ferb zmiany ich plac zabaw.) '' 'Fineasz' : Prawie gotowe ! ''(Ludzie krzyczą poza ekranem.) '' '''Fineasz' '': '' (pokazuje) "" Ferb, spójrz ! Vanessa '' '' : Johnny, umieścić mnie ! 'Doofenshmirtz' '' Hej, to po prostu stać ?! Nie mogę uzyskać czysty strzał! '''Fineasz' '': Aw człowieka! Nie mogę się doczekać "aż dojdziemy do liceum! Wygląda na to tyle zabawy! ''(Ogranicz do hovercar Perry'ego. Doof dostaje dzwonek off głowy Perry'ego.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '' Pepe Pan Dziobak, ruszaj się! Wezmę to- Vanessa '' '' '': Tato, coś ! 'Doofenshmirtz' '' Och, tak, tak! Chwileczkę! '' (On próbuje strzelać kuszy, ale i dzwon obalić off hovercar.) '' '''Vanessa' '' Dad !! ''(Ziemie dzwon w ziemię i ląduje doof w dzwon. Dzwon pochyla się i kuszy pożary. Vanessa łapie igłę i trzyma go w ramię jaszczurki Johnny'ego. Zaczyna przekształcić z powrotem, ale spada Vanessa. Perry jest do jej na ratunek. Johnny pełni wraca do normy, ale spada z wieży. Vanessa wyskakuje z hovercar i zapisuje Johnny i netto, który jest nadal dołączony do Johnny'ego zatrzaski na hovercar. uczniowie dopingować od dołu. Perry spada je i studenci złapać Johnny i Vanessa.) '' Johnny '' '' '': Vanessa, uratowałeś mi życie ! 'Vanessa' '' Tylko proszę nie próbuj . Johnny '' '' '': Jest jeszcze nadzieja !!! '' Vanessa '' '' '' Co ja właśnie powiedziałem ?! '' '''Dundersztyc' '': Dobra, wszyscy, z powrotem do klasy. Nic zobaczyć tutaj. Wystarczy gigant dzwon. ''(Główny Lang wychodzi i widzi dzwonek na ziemi.) '' '''Główny Lang' '': Co w dzwon? ''(Cięcie owadów teraz na biurku.) '' '''Napoleon' '': Udało się! Dotarliśmy na szczyt! Rozwinąć sztandar, chłopców, i niech Mnie naśladuje! To jest to! Całe moje istnienie jest liderem w tym momencie, tak, że mogę powiedzieć ... "Weclom Ginats!" '' (zdaje sobie sprawę, co mówi, banner) '' Zaraz, co? "Weclom Ginats ?!" '''Wendell' '' Co to znaczy ? '''Napoleon' '' dokładnie mój punkt. Co robi nasz "Witamy Giants" banner właściwie powiedzieć? '''Wendell' '' Oh, tak, przepraszam, że pisze je fonetycznie . '''Napoleon' '': '' '' 'Nie, nie !!!!' '' '' fonetycznie, to czary, "Weclom Ginats!" Dalej, chłopaki! To nasza jedyna szansa, aby zrobić dobre pierwsze imp- ''(Doof w Zło Książka Nauka squishes błędy. Oddalenie do klasy.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '' I to, klasa, jest DNA w akcji . '''Główny Lang' '': '' (pęknięcie przez drzwi) '' Aha! ''(Szkolny dzwonek dzwoni). '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '': To wszystko na dzisiaj. Klasa oddalił. ''(Studenci wyjść zębami.) '' '''Doofenshmirtz' '' Bye-bye, teraz . Vanessa '' '' '': '' (podchodzi do ojca) '' tato? '' (wzdycha) "" Tak, jesteś moim nauczycielem teraz. '''Doofenshmirtz' ''. Jestem nauczycielem teraz Vanessa '' '' '': Ale my nie jesteśmy ... zrobię wszystko ... "to" ... na co dzień, prawda ? '''Doofenshmirtz' '': Spróbuję. Ale wiesz, '' (w wysokości Piosenka przewodnia) '' istnieje, wiele może się zdarzyć dwieście sześćdziesięciu jeden dzień 'til obok wakacjach i, wiesz. Po prostu mówiąc. ''(Przybliżyć Zło książka Science. Napoleon wychodzi spod niego.) '' '''Napoleon' '' Fuj. Wierzę Ja złamałem egzoszkielet. '''Wendell' '': A ja biwakuje! e Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4